


Motels and Dragons

by Noctilucence



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctilucence/pseuds/Noctilucence
Summary: The loss of their sister Corrin, both in life and as family after finding out she had been adopted, then involved in a tragic accident, has sent the Nohr family downhill.  In an effort to cheer them up, Elise suggests a road trip; just the four of them, visiting all the places Corrin always dreamed about, as tribute to her life. Families collide. Fights and unlikely bonds happen.Modern road trip AU with Nohr/Hoshido fam.





	1. Pit-stop

**

“Camilla, it’s time to wake up. We’re staying here tonight.”

“Mm…?”

The first thing she noticed was the warmth of Xander’s hand on her shoulder, the low tone of his voice waking her without being loud. He was good at that.

The next thing she noticed was that her neck was killing her from sleeping in such an awkward position; the sky outside was dark and told her nothing (it had been dark when they’d left at 4am).   
Xander’s dashboard clock read 23:00 in its purple glow.

The eldest brother had made the executive decision to check into the nearest accommodation available, and with a quick search on Leo’s phone while they were still on the grid told them this was as good as it was going to get. Xander was tired and, even though she’d taken turns driving, adamant that he would not risk their lives by falling asleep at the wheel (“ _Fatigue kills”_ he had said, conveniently skating over his workaholic tendencies) just to reach the next town

Adamant that they would all sleep in normal beds like civilised people, and not in the seats of his car like hobos.

Hobos driving a top-range sports model, no less.

Some dingy little motel was to be their home; the lights emblazoning the name of this fine establishment flickered with uncertainty, only a few letters were still going strong, the rest dim with an inanimate sort of fatigue.

She might have thought it cute, if they were driving by, if they didn’t have to _actually_ _stay in this dingy little place._

“Nice place for a murder…” Leo grumbles under his breath; she would usually chide him, but his words mirrored her feelings exactly. And she was tired.

They were _all_ tired. She didn’t want to start unnecessary fights when they could just check-in peacefully and collapse on what she hoped was a functioning and relatively clean mattress.

**

Aside from the lumpy mattress and odd smell, she faced another problem. In this dingy little room where all four of them had been squeezed into, four tiny single beds side by side as if they were sharing dorms, she could hardly sleep. She’d lain awake for how many hours.

She’d slept for the most part of the late afternoon and evening after driving during the day; she had no sleep left to take anymore.

Her eyes drifted in the dimness, listening to the gentle snoring of the eldest with a small smile. Xander hardly ever slept at home anymore; pulling all nighters at work, sleeping in his office for the most part. She’d never realised how much she missed hearing him snore.

Her neck still hurt.

She recalled the pool they’d walked past in a hazy trance, too eager to stretch out on a bed after a day spent crammed in a car.

They were all fast asleep, including the little ones; they wouldn’t notice her absence for a little bit.   
And most importantly…

Corrin loved dipping her feet in water.

She just had to. Perfect justification for stepping out, she thought, checking her phone.

It read 3am.

Perfect justification for stepping out at 3am. Yes.   
Absolutely divine.

**

It _stunk_ like chlorine, just like the public pool Corrin had begged them to take her to. Stray leaves from trees hidden in the darkness had fallen into the pool. The water was lit up from the bottom, and her eyes watched the ripples on the water as her feet tentatively entered.   
It was oddly warm.

“Miss Camilla?”

She looked up; it was that man again, the one with the ridiculous mane of hair and gruff voice. The one with the angry little brother and the two adorable little sisters.   
Corrin’s elder brother.   
_Her real older brother. Her real family._  
The thought is intrusive, unwelcome; she pushes it away quickly.  
What was his name again? She noticed the white fabric of his pyjamas was quite crinkled; somebody didn’t know how to pack clothes properly.

“Hello Ryouma.” She greets smoothly with a smile, recalling his name just in time.

“May I join you?”

“Sure. If you don’t mind the possibility of catching flesh eating bacteria from the pool water.”

His face grimaces slightly as he sits next to her.

“M-Miss Camilla…in that case, why are you dipping your feet in the pool? Do you have any open wounds?”

She laughs; a gentle sound that made the most of her soft and soothing voice. “I don’t mind dying. Now that Corrin is gone…I honestly wouldn’t mind.”

The eldest sister says it so casually; it takes him aback, the way it took him a moment to register that the depth of her words did not match her tone.

Ryouma feels, on one hand, concerned, but on the other hand, his heart feels touched by this person who was in so much pain, in complete grief and mourning.

“I love my family more than anything else in the world. Without them, I have nothing. I _am_ nothing.”

“Corrin isn’t your only family. You have your brothers…and little Elise. They’re counting on you.”

“Ahaha…why do people always persuade each other not to die by asking them to live for others? Does my life amount to nothing more than being there for others?”

Ryouma grimaces. “My apologies …I can’t imagine what you’re feeling. I spoke out of turn.”

“Everybody is ultimately counting on Xander. Including myself. I’m hardly the leader of this sad little game. Heaven knows he doesn’t need anyone else to carry right now.”

She falls silent for a moment.

“You know…I knew Corrin wasn’t ours. From the very beginning, I figured it out. But I loved her more than anyone, I just…wanted to see that precious smile of hers.”

“Do you know what happened? How she ended up with you?”

Camilla shrugs; her feet swirl around in the water playfully. “It never mattered to me. What was most important was that she was here. Why would I base my love on how she arrived?”

The eldest sister sighs and stands.  “What are you _really_ here for, Ryouma? Surely you didn’t come to the motel pool to dip your feet in a broth of deadly bacteria at this ungodly hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep…I saw you while I was taking a walk and took my chance.”

“What are you doing here of all places?”

“My family and I are…travelling. We do this whenever we get the chance.”

“Oh? What a coincidence…my family and I are _also_ travelling. It seems fated almost.”

“Camilla…” Ryouma says suddenly in a low voice.

“Hm?”

“I’m truly sorry. I really am, despite my clumsy wording. I just…want you to be alright. You _and_ your family.”  
Camilla eyes the clenched fists on Ryouma’s knees with a smile.

“Ahaha…thank you for your sweet thoughts.”

She then promptly kicks him into the pool with a mighty splash.

“GAH!”

Camilla erupts into laughter, clutching her stomach as deceivingly warm giggles escapes her.

“W-what was that for?!” Ryouma roars, spitting out water,. “If I get any sort of infection—!”

“Oh relax, I was _joking._ This pool is pretty much half chlorine—nothing could possibly survive in that. You can smell it, can’t you?”

“I can certainly feel it stinging my eyes…” Ryouma frowns, blinking hard.

“This is the part where I’d normally apologize…but your angry face is just _too cute_.”

Ryouma smirks playfully. “Oh…? You flatter me with your words…”

Camilla squeals suddenly as a jet of water comes squirting from Ryouma’s hands.   
“Oh _you_ …!”

“I challenge you, Miss Camilla to a water fight! If you manage to win, I’ll forgive you for pushing me into these infested waters!”

She laughs at him.

“Don’t you know there are no winners in a water fight?” she corrects him.

“We’ll see about that!” Ryouma goads her on.

Camilla jumps into the pool in an impressive cannonball form, pyjamas and all.

**

 

Leo’s eyes open; it is still dark, and he seems unsure of whether he’s still dreaming or not. He shifts his body; it is heavy and tired. Still hurting from sitting in a car all day.

_Yup. I’m awake._

He seeks out Camilla; but she is gone. Not wanting to wake Xander, he rouses Elise and asks her to come looking with him.

Because Camilla couldn’t be trusted to be alone.   
Because he worried so, catching her occasional wistful stares into space, the quiet sadness that had gripped his sister’s heart since Corrin’s death.   
The thoughts make him anxious to find her quickly. Elise holds his hand like they used to when they were little, sleep clouding all but her ability to understand that he was in a state of urgency. It reassures him somewhat, this nostalgia. He squeezes her hand tightly as they make their way through the darkness.

**

They find Camilla and Ryouma romping in the pool; it is 3AM, and for once, Camilla is _laughing, smiling._

“I haven’t done this since I was a child!” Camilla confesses as she splashes her opponent.  

“You should get into the habit; it does wonders for your stress.”

“Hm, can’t say it’ll do wonders for my hair…”

Ryouma calls for a ceasefire with a raised hand. “Let me have a look then.”

“You?” Camilla asks in surprise. “What would _you_ know about hair care?”

“Surprisingly, a lot.” Ryouma smiles mirthfully, pointing to his own impressive mane of hair.

  
Ryouma takes a handful of strands of the lilac hair and examines it carefully. “It’s well conditioned…I think it’ll survive a dip in the pool. You’d do well to rinse the chlorine out well.”

They are suddenly very close, and Camilla smiles at him playfully.

“Is this the part where we share a moment?” she laughs gently.

“In this grimy motel pool of all places…I suppose it’ll have to do.”

He raises a bold hand to caress Camilla’s cheek before leaning in.

What surprises him more is that she meets him halfway, her lips softly touching his.

 

Leo’s unease peaks at the sight; the man with the insane mane of hair, touching his sister. The hand holding Elise’s tightens. He doesn’t know why but he feels a quiet rage build up.

“And what do you think you’re doing, Ryouma of the Hoshido clan?”

The two break apart suddenly, Ryouma’s eyes filled with panic.

“Leo…” Camilla frowns.

Elise gasps with a mischievous smile, fully awake now.   
“Camilla and Ryouma, sitting in the pool, K-I—“

“What are you doing up?” the eldest sister asks, cutting over Elise. “Both of you?”

“I could ask the same of you, actually.” Leo replies.

“It doesn’t concern you—go back to bed. This is grown-up stuff.”

“Um, sis…?” Elise speaks up. “We _are_ grown-ups...”

“And _you_ , Ryouma? What do you think you’re doing, pawing my sister like she’s some common call girl?” Leo hisses.

Camilla’s eyes narrow with distaste.

“Leo, leave him alone! _I_ started it—“

“We’re here for our family and you…you’re traipsing around with the likes of _him_! How could you be so selfish?!”

“Selfish?!” Camilla snaps.

“Guys please, let’s not fight…we’ll wake up everyone else in the motel…” Elise pleads.

“Of all the people to call _selfish_ , Leo; maybe you should take a look at yourself!”

“ _Enough_.” Ryouma cuts in; his quiet deep voice wins the vocal fight. “Elise is right. This is a conversation best reserved for another time. We should all get back to bed.”

Leo’s eyes narrow; watching Ryouma pull up Camilla from the pool, looking away respectfully from her soaked clothes; it pisses him off even more.

“Leo…you’re hurting my hand…” Elise’s voice gently prods into his thoughts.

“Sorry.” He says quickly, letting go. Camilla places a hand on his shoulder; he shrugs it off angrily as they begin the walk back to their room.

**

Back in the room, Camilla rummages through her luggage as Elise hands her towel after towel to deal with the dripping water.

“Well that was fun.” Camilla whispers.

“How could you?” Leo asks forlornly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dear. I had a water fight with a very nice man.”

“And you kissed him.” Elise added quietly with a wink. “Did he kiss you back?”

“Oh yes, he did. My, he’s very sweet when he puts his mind to it.” The eldest sister smiles.

“You don’t know?! What he did to Corrin?!”

“Leo, hush, Xander’s sleeping.”

“HE’S THE REASON SHE’S DEAD!”

“Leo!” Camilla hisses.

Xander stirs; Elise looks on, terrified. He seems to return to sleep promptly in the ensuing silence. If they could count on the eldest for anything, it was that he was a heavy sleeper.

“Leo. I don’t know how you got to that conclusion…but getting angry over it doesn’t change anything. It won’t bring Corrin back. Nothing will.

Now get some sleep. I’m taking a shower, and by the time I come out, I want both of you asleep in bed.”

**

Elise had never seen her older brother lose his cool like that; it scared her, but more than anything, it hurt to see his shoulders shake in the dim darkness and completely lose himself.

“Leo…it’ll be ok…”

She gingerly slides her fingers through his and squeezes. Leo’s hand is lifeless in his little sister’s grasp.

“Come on, we have to get up early tomorrow…”

The sound of the shower running is a dim background noise to Leo’s slow shuffle back to bed. He lies with his back to her, and the youngest tucks him in with the funny smelling blankets with a kiss to his head as if it would magically make everything better again. The way Camilla would usually comfort her.

“It’ll be alright. I promise.” Elise whispers. Leo ignores her, but the youngest hopes he takes her words to heart.


	2. Chapter 2

To Elise’s relief, Xander does not mention anything that might have happened last night—it had to mean that he hadn’t heard any of it at all.

There was no chance the eldest would have remained silent on such an explosive argument.  
In the absence of their father, Xander was order and control and rules and a reassuring voice of adulthood that promised that all would be well. A strong arm to cling onto and a neatly ironed shirt to cry into when things went wrong. The magical force that would make sure she would wake up in her own bed even if she fell asleep on the couch.

The car ride is sullenly silent as Camilla sleeps and Leo sulks with his earphones in, staring at the scenery.

Xander is concentrating on not running over any innocent animals as per her request.

Road trips always seemed so much more fun in the movies than they did in real life. They were all tired from sleeping in a foreign bed, otherwise cramped up in a car for most of the day.  
She missed her plush toys (Leo had snapped at her for wanting to take an entire suitcase of them).

In their hurry to get out of the hotel, she had packed away the single black rabbit she was allowed into her trunk, rather than take it with her for the car ride.

She wished Mr Velvet was here to comfort her. Elise felt the rage emanating off Leo as if he were a furnace.

Her eyes catch Xander’s in the rear view mirror for a second; her brothers both had brown eyes, but Leo’s were far more reddish and fiery, cutting and sharp, too busy judging others and deciding whether they were worth dealing with. They analysed and calculated, comparing and picking people apart.

Xander’s were a soft, warm brown and it soothed her when he smiled at her with them. Even if the rest of his face was set in a perpetual frown most of the time.

It was a long ride to the next town.

**

Xander yawns; their family so rarely knows peace like the silence in the car.

He’s unsure as to whether he should graciously accept it or question it.  
They were all probably still tired from being cramped in his car and sleeping in foreign beds. He glances over at Leo and Elise through the rear mirror. One is staring out at the scenery with his earphones in. The other catches his gaze and smiles at him sweetly.

It makes him chuckle quietly before turning back to the road.

He hoped they were all ok. He couldn’t read their minds, and rarely did anyone confide much more than what they thought he expected of them.

The distance was necessary, but painful.

**

Their first real stop on the road trip were a length of brilliant white costal cliffs to watch the sunset from. They had become famous via a handful of popular travel bloggers online, and Camilla had insisted that Corrin see them when they had time for a holiday.

They never had time; even this road trip was a miracle. Nobody really had the time to be doing this.

Camilla had put her foot down; they were just going to have to _make_ time. Elise agreed; Leo had argued, as per usual and Xander had simply sighed, rubbed his temples for a bit before making the executive decision that they were going on a holiday, schedules be damned.

Leo didn’t like it; nobody had even asked him whether he wanted to go in the first place. It had all been assumed that everyone was going on this road trip meant for Corrin. It was stupid and sentimental and even worse was that his sister who apparently loved their sibling was fraternising with the enemy the first chance she got.

It did nothing for the ache in his chest to be fulfilling a lost dream. What was the point if Corrin wasn’t here to appreciate it? Who cared if the sunset looked beautiful over the stretch of ocean, if it wasn’t lighting up Corrin’s furious scarlet eyes, if it wasn’t making her smile in wonder and reach over to him to point out the way the waves sparked in the distance in the sun rays?

It meant nothing to him, and he felt angry that they had only done this when it was too late. But it seemed to soothe whatever sorrow Xander and Camilla had—Leo was smart enough to understand that he would be acting the brat if he were to throw a ruckus about it. He was smart enough to know that different people processed things in different ways, the way Camilla downed sweet wine like it was water and hated the same whiskey that brought a faint smile to his brother’s face.

Elise doesn’t dare try and speak to him, stealing glances when she thinks he isn’t looking.

“Wow, this is so pretty!”  
Her phone screen blinks multiple times as fifty photos of the exact same scenery begin loading in her gallery. He has half a mind to tell her to save her phone memory for the other places they were due to visit.

Leo bites his tongue instead; lest he start an argument and ruin what everyone else was apparently enjoying. Hundreds of sunsets just _happened_ every year.

Who cared if the sun set and rose if Corrin didn’t?  
But if he ever said that aloud, he knew Xander and Camilla would get that infuriating look of concern on their faces. Xander would suddenly start playing the role of the caring older brother and ask him if everything was ok.

And he could never, _ever_ have that.

**

Camilla is awake, in a forcibly good mood, passing snacks around the car, reminding Elise not to get crumbs everywhere in their brother’s ultra-luxe sports car.

“Well, I’m rather excited for our next stop—it’ll be refreshing!” she smiles.

Leo holds his breath, fighting between the mandatory need to reply to avoid being rude and his leftover anger.  
“It’s new.” He says curtly.

“Oh Leo, it’s nothing more than a big hot bathtub. You love baths.”

He did, and everybody knew it—but he was not in the mood to agree.  
“Hmph.”

Elise giggles. “Leo seems excited too.”

“I think it’s safe to say that we are _all_ excited.” Xander chuckles.

The ensuing silence lays heavy on Leo as it suffocates him. He waits for words that would never come from a voice that would never speak again.

**

The Emerald Resort, aptly named for the emerald waters that lapped at the shoreline.

A certain upgrade from the dodgy little motel they had made their first pit-stop in, the family seemed much more content to drop bags here for a few nights.

Xander yawns, Elise and Camilla giggle and point out that it’s all he’s done (aside from driving them all over the place) since they’d left home. He may have only been sitting down in a motorised chair for four hours, but he was exhausted and could do well with a nap at the ocean’s doorstep.

Leo is busy taking in the sights; his interest has won over his sullen mood for now, and he looks down the bridge of his nose with a somewhat contented “hmph”.

Their little apartment suite is nice and cool and _clean_ with separate rooms for each of them—thank goodness, Xander and Camilla think to themselves—decorated in a modern, coastal chic style. Seashells scattered in corners, on tables and shelves, pictures of the local area that boasted brilliant blue skies and well captured sunsets.

_Just_ homey enough to pretend it was their beach house, and _just_ luxe enough to remind them it was still a resort.

Elise cheers and claims the room with the best view of the beach and immediately rescues her velvet rabbit from the suitcase.

“Come _on_ , we should go swimming!” she urges, emptying her entire wardrobe onto the bed.

Xander declines with a great roar of a yawn and shuts the door to his room before soft snoring comes through the walls.

Camilla decides to catch up with them at the beach, _after_ she’s freshened up and settled down and sorted through her suitcase.

Elise looks pleadingly at Leo—she didn’t want to go by herself to the shore. Who else was she going to annoy with pointing out the obvious and saying how pretty everything was?

Her elder brother groans before conceding.  
“Let me grab my earphones.”

He could go for a walk on the beach. It would be soothing.

Right?

**

“Well, _well._ ”

She had not expected destiny to be pushing for their meeting so soon after the run-in at the motel pool, but Camilla was not complaining. She ran her hands through her hair, fluffing it up as she walks towards the unmistakable dark brown mane that was Ryouma, standing alone in the lobby.

Ryouma’s face turns into gentle surprise as he looks up; his eyebrows rise with his emotions, and for once, life has not dealt him a turn for the worse.

“Camilla.” He greets; his arms open to welcome her as she smiles at him, clad in a summer dress fit for a magazine photoshoot. “You look stunning as ever.”

She laughs in that soft voice of hers, tilts her head coyly as she looks at him. “Why thank you.”

She couldn’t say the same for him; dressed in a daggy Hawaiian shirt and capri shorts fit for a man twice his age. She decides a silent smile is the better option over a comment on fashion.

“You’re not following me, are you?” Camilla asks with a mirthful smirk.

Ryouma chuckles. “My family, you see. We used to come to the beach with our mother and father frequently.  
They’re up in the room currently, and I’m sorting out some paperwork.”

“What brings you to the coastline?” he asks.

Camilla hums. “What brings me to the coastline…” she repeats, pretending to be in deep thought. “In the mountains here, there are some natural hot springs that I enjoy. I promised Corrin I would bring her here.

They’re simply _divine_ to soak in and do wonders for the skin.”

Ryouma’s interest piques. “Would you recommend them for aches and pains?”

“I’d recommend them for heartbreak also.” Camilla smiles.  
“Anything.”

**

They had knocked into each other by in the corridor; Leo on the way to the beach (after Elise had run off in excitement) and the angriest looking boy he’d ever seen. A long ash blond ponytail sat loosely around his neck, with a scowl that rivalled Leo’s own.

“What are you looking at?” the ash blond challenges in a half mumble.

Leo remains silent and walks away, mood ruined yet again.  
People really were the worst.

Whatever maturity and patience he’d had, Leo had left it back home, far away with his father’s expectations and his responsibilities.

“Wait.” He snaps.  
“Who do you think you are? You should watch where you’re going.”

The ash blond’s scowl intensifies—somehow—Leo’s eyes narrow in annoyance.

“Speak for yourself.” The boy glares.

Leo raises his chin.  
“Push me again, and I’ll make you speak through an entirely different orifice.”

“Then watch where you’re going.”

They were smart enough to know that starting a fight here and now would solve nothing but their momentary anger and cause problems in the hundreds. Leo thinks of Xander, asleep in the room, Elise who had run ahead but would likely turn back to find him at some point.

Heaven forbid she discover him in yet another fight and tell Camilla, who _might_ have the sense to report this to the eldest this time.

Leo lets the boy go as he sidles off around the corner, resisting the urge to violently yank his earphones off his person out of frustration.

“Elise, wait up!” he calls to the youngest, sighing. “Don’t go too far!”  
He’d lost sight of her already.  
Even as a child, he’d never been the type to run wild with boundless energy.

_How_ were they even related?

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in literally FOUR months. The writer's block was (still is tbh) intense all throughout and juggling the three fandom events I so foolishly signed up for+work was tough. Hope everyone's new year has started out well.
> 
> Secondly, thanks for sticking around all the way to this chapter ! I'm definitely open to concrit as well as anything you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander opens his eyes, in what seems like an alternate universe.

It’s not the confines of his car, nor is it the motel they’d spent the last night in.

The dim outline of a door in the darkness, and the sounds of the ocean greet him through the curtains in his room.

 _This is nice,_ he thinks.  
The thought immediately sets him on edge—thoughts like that rarely crossed his mind. In this life, he was not allowed to be this comfortable without consequence.

Xander blinks in the dim moonlight.  
They were at the resort Camilla had insisted on. The one with the hot springs.  
_Ah._

His tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth and his stomach rumbles like a Lovecraftian beast. Slowly, Xander rolls out of bed and winces as his bones crack.

He was no youthful Leo, but (he thought) he wasn’t quite yet an invalid. His body did not warrant these awful noises, this aching back, the tense shoulders and deep-set forehead wrinkles.

Xander enters through to the dim living room. Someone had left a window open; he smelt the ocean breeze and the faint scent of a candle, yet unlit.

Dark shadows of furniture sit about, crouching beasts in their own way. But he is not wary of the dark. Too often it was the same at home.  
He was warier of what was _in_ the dark. Hidden tripping hazards, things Elise might have scattered over their new residence. _Actual_  tiny clawed beasts (maybe, courtesy again of Elise).

He needed to eat. Feeling lightheaded, he felt his way to a door—no, it was the door to a cupboard—and kept going until a small hallway opened in the wall.

His feet felt the sudden touch of ice—tile met bare skin and it seemed familiar. The vague memory of suitcase wheels rolling on the cold surface shifts through his mind.

Maybe there would be food outside. He was in no state of mind to be thinking on an empty stomach.

**

The hallways were lit, not garishly, but with gentle, glowing lights. Not quite candles (what a fire hazard that would be, he thought), but soft illumination that thankfully went easy on his eyes.

He had not been aware of it, but faint piano music had been playing in the background as he’d left the suite.

Curiosity got the better of him—it wasn’t music he’d heard before, but it pulled at his chest in the same way that Elise would gently tug at his sleeve.  
Xander found his way to what he had initially thought was a decorative piano—whoever sitting at it currently was certainly making sure its existence went beyond aesthetic.  


A long, ash blond ponytail, young hands that moved gently yet swiftly across the keys, shoulders that swayed with the swell and softening of the music.  
A young face, not yet grown, but no longer a boy. He seemed at ease with a relaxed smile as the piano took him somewhere far, _far_ away.

Next to him sat a head of short, fiery red hair, attentive and perfectly still as the melody of the piece filled the hallway.

There Xander stood at the corner of this little performance, and the world stopped for a few precious moments of peace, until the last reverb of the piano died down.

**

Sudden applause fills the air; slow, deliberate claps of admiration.

Takumi turns his head to face a towering stranger straight out of a medieval tapestry. A head of dark blond hair, a physique that rivalled ancient statues.

“We’re sorry if we disturbed you.” He says slowly, eyeing the man.

“Not at all. That was excellent.” The man says with a stern smile.

Hinoka next to him perks up, apparently unable to see the slight frown in the man’s knotted eyebrows.  
“That’s our Takumi for you.  
He’s so shy about playing; you’re very lucky to hear him.” She chuckles.

“What an honour.”

Takumi feels the tips of his ears burn; he’s glad that his cheeks are behaving for the meantime instead of blowing up a crimson sight like usual.

“Thanks. I mean, it was nothing.” Takumi smiles back.  
“I’d play more often if my sister didn’t make such a fuss about it.” He jabs Hinoka playfully.

“My younger brother also plays the piano. Perhaps you two could give us the pleasure of a duet sometime?”

“We’ll see.”

“…um.”  
Hinoka’s voice softly soaks into the oncoming awkward silence.  
“If you don’t mind me asking…what’s your name?” she asks the stranger.

“My name is Xander.”

**

He had, for some unknown reason, chosen to stop himself there rather than reveal his father’s surname and all the baggage that came with.  
Sounding more like an awkward first year language student than his usual eloquent self, Xander falls into doubtful silence. An unspoken question to himself—what else could he say to fill the sudden silence that usually went along the lines of “ _ah yes, son of Garon. How is your father?_ ”

The redhead simply grins—she had red-brown eyes, shared by her brother, although his ash blond hair didn’t highlight it as much as her own fiery locks did.

“My name is Hinoka. And this is my baby bro, Takumi. He’s so talented and hardworking, but he’d never let anyone say that about himself.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both.”

Takumi nods politely with a tentative smile—he was certainly still the younger of the siblings, leaning in closer to Hinoka the way young children huddled closer to their mother in the presence of a stranger. Xander did not blame him—he tried returning the smile awkwardly.

The blond was too aware that it probably looked like a grimace.  
“Will we see you around?” Hinoka asks.

“Perhaps.”

“Tomorrow night, here again. After dinner, when the live band finishes; we’ll be waiting.”  
The redhead laughs as she smiles.

“Tomorrow night then.” Xander nods.

As he walked away, he could hear remnants of their conversation follow him down the hallway. Takumi’s piano playing resumed in soft chord progressions.

“Nee-san…calling me a baby.”

“But!... you’ll always…my—”

“ _Stop._ ”

Laughter—not unlike children playing. Back when Elise and Leo were small and they had actually gotten along for longer than two minutes.  
Xander felt a soft warmth in his chest—it was something that he had not felt in a long time, and he welcomed it.

_We should take a family photo here._

**

The beach at night was peaceful, and a welcome change from the harsh sun.

Leo had always preferred the light of the moon anyway. Night brought a quiet that was different even to the peace of a quiet day. It soothed him, and he had always spent time simply _reading_ when everyone else was fast asleep.

In a way, the evening brought a _true_ peace. Nobody was going to bother him, and the thought comforted him.

Already, he had a touch of sunburn on his shoulders despite his best efforts. He hoped Camilla was right and it would settle with some burn gel.

At home, it would be silent by this time of night—being on vacation suddenly brought the universal clock back several hours. Leo heard the general chatter of hotel guests over the clinking of glasses underneath the crashing waves and the shuffle of sand under his feet.

After the lights at the resort, his eyes were still adjusting to the dim moonlight, struggling to make out the shapes of seashells in the sand.

“Oh!”

Leo feels his soul almost leave him—the sound came to him first, almost like lightning before the thunder. The sudden appearance of the person came after, more fitting in a jumpscare game than on a beach resort.

The girl jumps upright as if this was how her life would end.

 “S-sorry! I didn’t see you coming…”

“It’s dark on the beach, isn’t it?” Leo comments with a hint of an apology in his voice.

Silence while she caught her breath and her control.

“I’d…b-better get going. My family is probably looking for me…”

“Oh? I’m avoiding my family at the moment.”

“Well, um. Nice to meet you…?”

“Leo.”

He gives her a small smile, not that he was expecting her to see it in the dark.  
“Nice to meet you, Leo.”

“Mm.”

“…well, I guess this is goodbye.”

“Mm.”

Leo walks on, and the girl seems to follow.

_We’re…heading in the same direction?_

The girl stays quiet as their footsteps naturally fall into sync—Leo does not _mind_ , but he is curious if their merging path is intentional or accidental.  
Eventually.  
Soon enough.  
_She’ll walk away at some point, right?_

No need to strike up another conversation when she was just about to leave and call back the awkward farewell between strangers again.  
The prospect of his unexpected walking buddy’s imminent departure became unlikelier with every step.  
They had been walking along together (in the worst possible silence) for more than a minute now. Should he slow down, let her go on without him?

But it wouldn’t do to leave a girl—even if she was just some stranger—alone in the dark. Not when she was so jumpy as it was.

Leo groaned inwardly.

…

_Why is this happening._

**

Sakura notices that the boy’s eyes are more red than brown—the cool tone of the moonlight seemed to emphasize it more, and his gaze made her a little nervous. Her heart was still pounding from the fright he’d given her earlier.

He kept walking with her, even after their goodbye.

What if he hadn’t heard her? What if she’d mumbled, or simply _imagined_ saying goodbye? Had he responded? She couldn’t remember anymore. She wished Takumi or Hinoka were here—she couldn’t remember a hundred percent if she was going the right way back to their rooms. It was probably so very awkward for Leo too.

She didn’t want to face him, in case the discomfort was obvious on his face.

All she’d wanted to do was collect seashells by the moon.

  
_Someone, anyone…please help me…_

**

“Ah. I think I can see Leo on the beach there.”

In all honesty, she could barely see beyond a silhouette—but Leo’s signature mushroom haircut was unmistakable, and she recognised the way he liked to put his arms behind his back when he walked.

Camilla would never say anything about it, but the great posture did nothing for the way Leo’s habits seemed to add another ten years to his actual age. It was endearing in its own way, but it made her want to laugh.  
Too eager to discard his “frivolous” youth.

“You have excellent night vision, Camilla.”

“What kind of sister would I be if I can’t even recognise my own brother?” she smiles.  
“Besides, I’ve seen him stalking about the house at night plenty to know his silhouette.”

Camilla cocks her head, peering “I wonder who that is, walking by him.”

Ryouma squints. The darkness of the beach is more pronounced from the backglow of the lights in the bar.

“Seems as though Leo has found himself a young lady.” He chuckles after investigating.

Camilla laughs. “ _She_ probably found _him_ first.  
Our Leo likes to be alone.”

“A bit of an introvert?”

Camilla hums; it sounds playful, but Ryouma does not miss the subtle undertone of concern.

“Leo...works best on his own, to put it lightly.  
He’s always been too smart for his own good, ever since we were young.”

“Did he grow up too fast for your liking?”

“Oh goodness no. Leo is still my baby brother, that I can promise. His cute little cheeks aren’t going away anytime soon.” Camilla smiles affectionately.

“But… _Corrin_ …”

Ryouma places his hand over Camilla’s—softly, as if she would disappear otherwise.

“He was so much happier back then.”

**

All Ryoma wanted was for Hinoka to live a normal girl’s life.

No suitors lining up for the heart of a warrior; she didn’t seem to let it affect her, but her brother’s heart ached on her behalf.

 _It’s fine, it’s fine_ , Hinoka always smiled and laughed about how boyish she was. Takumi with his long ponytail and delicate features, Takumi who always got confused for a girl from behind—it was a cultural thing, he _knew_ , but it bothered him still.

She didn’t seem to mind at all, but _he_ did. A little old-fashioned—he _knew_ —but he wanted to make sure someone would be there to look after Hinoka.

Hinoka who made the boys soccer team tremble and part before her like the Red sea when she walked towards them. Hinoka who would beat up anyone who pushed Sakura to tears or bullied Takumi. Hinoka who had yet to have a single boyfriend or love letter, _ever_.

 _I don’t have time anyway,_ she would say.

And as the eldest sat with his newfound date at the cocktail bar, he noticed her long, lilac hair, subtle makeup and touch of lipstick (all things Hinoka would vehemently object to; _it’s not practical for me_ ). The soft scent of perfume wafting with the ocean breeze.

The way Camilla tilted her head as she listened to him. Her soft laughter that took advantage of her light voice.

Camilla’s _dress_. The way it trailed down the bar stool and even onto the floor. Something Hinoka would shake her head at ( _I’m not cleaning the floor with something so pretty_ ).

He loved Hinoka, he really did.  
But just once; he wanted his sister to feel wanted and beautiful. He wanted to roll up his sleeves and intimidate her date when she brought him home. He wanted her to be stupid happy, to giggle over someone the way other girls did.

He did not want her to be the other half of the parent they had lost.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY Y'ALL. I was away for 2 weeks on a different continent and then the jet lag hit me when I got home. Moving 8 hours back into the future really killed me. The end of this chapter really had me stuck, and tbh ? even now I'm kind of not happy with it. But it's been 3 months and I wanted this up. Thank you for your patience if you're still reading this !! Next chapter we're finally getting to the main scenes that actually inspired this in the first place (nearly...2 years ago). It took /that/ long to get here.


	4. Let her eat cake

Sakura sighs as the message sends. Her back slumps against the pillows of her bed—was she happy or exasperated with herself?

Both?

 _“You_ do _know the rooms are in the opposite direction?”_

_She froze. Not quite on the verge of tears, but Sakura felt her stomach drop.  
“O-oh.” Is all she manages to say. _

_Leo inhales deeply as if preparing for a sigh—it never comes.  
“Look, why don’t I walk you back. It’s too dark for a walk on the beach anyway.”_

_She wanted to cry.  
“Um…thank you Leo.”_

_“Sorry, I didn’t get your name?”_

_“It’s Sakura.”_

_“Well then, Sakura. Shall we go back?”_

_She felt her face heat up—she’d gotten lost on a one-way beach in front of a stranger. She’d just been following the lights (later, Leo would tell her they were from another resort, to her great mortification)_

_“Yes please.” Sakura replies in the tiniest squeak._

_“If it’s not too much to ask; could you message me when you’re back in your room?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“It’d just give me some peace of mind. You_ do _have a phone, right?”_

_“O-Of course I do! I…just don’t have it with me. B-but it’s in my room.”_

_“Perfect. If you don’t mind?”_

And just like that, Leo had saved her number on his phone.  
He’d left her a simple message.  
_Message me when you’re back._  
\- L  
She felt dazed. Had she just been asked out? Or was it a normal thing for strangers to walk lost girls back to safety?

She quickly penned a message to Hana—she probably knew more about this sort of thing.

_H: You gave your number to a stranger?!_

Sakura whines quietly. Not the response she wanted to hear.

_S: He walked me back to my room._

_H: Did you get lost again?_

_S: He said he wanted me to message him when I got back safely…what do you think?_

A few precious moments of trepidation as Hana’s reply delayed.

_H: Was he cute?_

_S: Hana!_

Sakura giggled despite the rising blush on her cheeks. He was nice.

_S: I’ll probably never see him again._

_H: Not with that attitude!_

She was too hesitant to do more than send Leo the expected message of gratitude and leave it at that.  
There was no guarantee that he wasn’t some crazed psychopath who happened to have a moment of kindness.

**

Leo returns to the room to find Xander and Elise washed over with the blue light of the suite television.

“Xander, you’re awake.” Leo says casually.

“And awake I’ll be for the next few hours.” The eldest replies with regret.  
Elise’s head rests on his leg as she gave in to the demands of sleep, trapping Xander for the meantime.

“Eli—”

Xander shakes his head and raises a finger to his lips with a smile.  
_Let her sleep._

Leo frowns.  
_You spoil her too much_.

His brother’s enigmatic grin annoys him—as if he knew better about parenting Elise than the rest of them. Xander was hardly a father figure himself, with next to no experience with (real) children or dependent pets. The dark undereye circles and stern middle-aged grimace that graced the eldest’s face belied his true youth.

Xander had not yet hit thirty—he had no reason to be acting like he had.

Leo’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _I’m back in my room now._  
Thank you for walking with me.  
\- S

A small smile escapes him as he chuckles softly.

_No problem. Try not to get lost again._

“Camilla not back yet?” Leo asks.

“Let her be. She’ll be back by morning.”

But heaven forbid anyone else disappear for an entire night without a lengthy lecture.

Leo grumbles to himself.

“Leo, come watch this.”

“It’s a children’s movie.”

“You used to love watching this.”

Unspoken between them, behind Xander’s smile: _You used to love watching this with Corrin._

Corrin, who was buried in the ground, cold and alone.

Leo’s smile dissipates quickly.  
“I’m going to bed.” He says quietly.  
“Excuse me.”

**

Elise wanted to watch the sunrise (or so he guessed, because he wasn’t awake enough to decipher her excited whispering at such an ungodly hour); so she’d woken the only available victim in the suite (Leo again, because disturbing her younger brother was a less daunting task than waking Xander).

He’d forgotten his shoes in his fatigue and as he stepped onto the beach once more, the cool grains of sand settled between his toes as if the shore itself were embracing him. In his unguarded half-sleep, Leo remembers the cold from another day, feet that been covered by another kind of sand.

It had been winter.

Corrin, barefoot in their garden lawn in nothing more than a t-shirt and leggings, with wild, messy hair that hadn’t been washed for two days, had smiled at him as if all was right in the world.

_"Can you feel that, Leo?”_

Her toes had dug into the dirt as a wind passed by with a chill straight from a distant, frozen tundra. Corrin opened her arms to embrace the force; meanwhile, Leo remembers shrivelling up into his jacket, clutching his collar in an effort to keep the wind out _._

_"Obviously you’re the one who can’t feel it—it’s freezing!”_

He remembers her laughing, eyes closed in a gentle smile.

_“Shh. The earth is speaking to us. Listen.”_

He’d thought Odin had gotten to her again with his antics, and he remembered he’d laughed at her that day.

He could not laugh today.

If she had been here, communing with Triton or Poseidon or whoever, he would have laughed at her again, teased her for hanging around Odin too much again.

Hollow disappointment replaced the need to mock in Corrin’s absence. As if the responsibility of hearing the inner voice of a four and a half billion-year-old planet now fell to him, now that Corrin was too busy being an actual part of said planet.

Leo did not feel any more connected to the earth. He heard no ocean spirits, no voices of the ancient crabs and molluscs whose remnants lay in tiny grains all around him.

All he could hear was the faint gurgle of his own stomach, the crashing waves on the shore and the click of the camera on Elise’s phone.

 _I’m sorry_.

He would not cry, not in front of Elise when the sun was about to rise like an unwanted spotlight on their lives and she had a recording device with internet connectivity in her hand.

**

Dragging a catatonic Leo behind her down the hallway, Elise is busy posting her photos online when the familiar figure of one older sister swipes her card to open the door to their room.

“Camilla! Did you see the sunrise too?” Elise greets.

Camilla, with her shawl wrapped around last night’s dress, hair messed up, smiles as gracefully as she could.  
“Oh darling, I just got up…”

“Where have you been?” Leo asks blearily. The judgment dripping from his tired gaze is not missed.

Camilla winks. “It’s a secret.” She says as their door beeps in approval and lets them in.

“Ooh. You mean you were with your boyfriend.”

The eldest sister smiles mysteriously. “I’ll not say another word.  
Leo, be a dear and get me some coffee. I’ve got a terrible headache.”

The blond grumbles but complies.

 _Why_ did he bother trying to lead his sisters down the right path? To be considerate of others. To not date a man whose family was ultimately responsible for the death of their sibling? It wasn’t like Xander seemed to care much.

As long as everyone else was _happy_ , right?

**

“Hey, how do I look?”

Takumi’s eyes leave his phone for a moment. The question was foreign in Hinoka’s voice, the words clumsy and unfitting.  
“Why?”

Hinoka scrutinises her choice of clothing for the evening’s dinner: her favourite pair of shorts and a blouse she’d borrowed from Sakura.

“We’re on vacation, what you’re wearing doesn’t matter.” The youngest brother sighs, returning his attention to his phone.

“Takumi, that man we met last night. He’s the son of a famous diplomat.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , I can’t exactly rock up in my pyjamas again.”

“Why not? He’s on vacation too. Why would he care?  
Speaking of, why do _you_ care so much? You don’t even know him.”

Hinoka sucks in a breath and holds it.  
Even on vacation, Xander of the Nohr family was dressed impeccably. She cringed at the memory of her worn out t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

_But Takumi has a point._

It wasn’t like Xander had really cared. He’d accepted her offer to see them again, pyjamas and all.  
Why _did_ she care so much?

“Fine, I’m changing.”

Takumi groans.  
“Hurry _up_ , I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinoka waves, returning to the bathroom, clothes in hand. She discards Sakura’s blouse and makes a perfect shot at Takumi’s head.

“Hey! I _just_ ironed that!”

**

Takumi has two reasons to be angry; the last slice of his favourite cake at the buffet was gone, and it was taken by the rude blond that had walked into him the other day.  
He had a few options at hand: demand his cake (and an apology) or let it go and maybe sulk about it in the room later.

The rude blond catches his face with a raised eyebrow.  
“Can I help you?” he asks in perfect deadpan.

Takumi pouts. He can be an adult about it. It was just cake. Not that he’d been craving it all day or anything.  
“It’s fine.” He snaps before escaping out of punching distance of the blond.

**

“Hello again.”

Leo smiles (awkwardly, but he hopes nobody can tell).  
“Sakura, right?” he asks, taking the seat next to the girl.

He looks down at the overloaded plate of cake topped with cream and strawberries.  
Was she going to eat all that by herself?

“Leo!” the girl greets him with such genuine joy, the normality of the situation surprises him. No overdramatic greeting by Odin, or inappropriate comment by Niles. No need to keep a straight face in front of his family, who would surely panic if he cracked a smile for no reason.

“You like strawberries?”

“They’re my favourite.”

Leo smiles and takes all of the strawberries off his own dark chocolate cake and places them (where he could) on Sakura’s plate.

“Oh, thank you, but—"

“Hey!”

Leo and Sakura’s eyes jump from their plates to the hovering—was that the boy from earlier with the cake?

“What do you think you’re doing with my sister?” the ponytail boy asks accusingly.

_They’re related?!  
HOW._

Leo clears his throat calmly. “I was just leaving.”

He smiles at Sakura before the scrape of the chair sounds and Leo stands to leave with cake in hand.  
“Nice seeing you again.” He drops nonchalantly before exiting.

Sakura frowns. “Takumi…you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, _I did._ That’s what big brothers are for.”

“You were so rude.”

“He took my cake!”

“Well I’m taking it to where I can actually enjoy it in peace now.”  
Sakura stands, plate in hand to move to another table.

**

Alone and cakeless, Takumi watches his oldest sister looking around eagerly, trying (failing, with her tense shoulders and clenched hands) desperately to look casual (her nerves had won out in the end and she had decided on stealing back Sakura’s blouse, to Takumi’s exasperation).

She seems to have found her target and walks over with purpose.

The tall blond man who had discovered them the night before.  
Takumi eyes the two from a wary distance.

He wonders if the man (what was his name again?) could beat Ryouma in a fight. Even in a relaxed t-shirt, the outline of his impressive arm muscles were hard to ignore.

His conversation with Hinoka seemed at ease and casual.

Hinoka is smiling, and not in the forced way she usually does when trying to be polite. Her tense shoulders and clenched hands were gone. It seemed like a good sign.  
But he still felt like a cat on edge; strangers that looked like they could crush a skull between their thighs still warranted a mild level of suspicion.

Especially when Hinoka was uncomfortably close to them.

**

“Leo! Come meet someone.”

Leo grumbles at the summons. He eyes Elise warily and makes her promise not to touch his (hard-won) cake before he returns.

Xander smiles proudly, in that infuriating fatherly way and gestures to the young woman with him.

“This is my younger brother, Leo.

Leo, this is Hinoka.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Leo greets calmly, offering a hand. He was not in the mood to smile and make nice tonight.

Hinoka shakes his hand firmly—a seasoned handshaker never meant anything good to Leo. They were usually adept at dealing with self-important people.

Like his father.

“Likewise.” Hinoka offers him a warm smile, almost as if compensating for his own sour mood.  
“I hear you’re an excellent pianist.”

“My brother doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Leo grins (if teeth clenched together could be called that), demanding answers from the eldest with a questionable look.

“And that is my brother, Takumi, over there.” Hinoka says, gesturing to the unmistakable ash blond ponytail boy Leo had nearly fought over a cake with.

The cake(less) boy’s eyebrows nearly rise up towards his hairline.

Leo feels his face turn to stone as he meets eyes with Takumi, who was slowly making his way over to their little union

“Ah.” Leo manages.

“We’ve met.” Takumi greets dourly to Leo as he steps in-between Hinoka and Xander.

 “Hinoka, can I have a _private_ word with you. All the way over _there_ please.”

Takumi yanks his big sister’s hand across the room.

The conversation ends, and Xander shoots Leo a concerned look.

 _Brother, please._ Leo rolls his eyes back at him.

**

  
“Takumi! You’re kind of being a jerk.”

“That boy; do you know him?!”

“I just met him! What’s wrong?”

“H-He stole my cake…”

“What?”

“And he walked into me the other day!”

“So you know each other?”

“No! Who the _hell_ is he?”

“He’s Xander’s younger brother. Both of whom you’re being really rude to. Come on.”

“I’m _not_ talking to a stuck-up brat like him!”

 _Takes one to know one,_ Hinoka thinks in the back of her mind with a frown.  
“Can we please just play nice for one night?”

“ _You_ can. I’m out of here.”

**

“Do you know each other?” Xander asks as Takumi leaves, big sister in tow.

Leo shrugs. “I’m not acquainted with him, no, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He wasn’t about to bring up the fact that he’d nearly started a fight with that boy the very first day of their arrival.

To Xander of all people.

“Leo, these people. They’re Corrin’s blood relatives.”

Leo’s eyes widen. “Why are they here?”  
_And how does he know?_

“Fate, I suppose.” Xander smiles.

Leo holds in the groan rising from the depths of his soul.  
“So they’re on vacation too. Great.  
Can I go now?”

“Don’t you want to meet them?”

“I just did.”  
He had a cake to rescue, and Corrin’s blood or not, that Takumi was not an option he wanted to pick for entertainment tonight.

Xander sighs.

 _I’m disappointed in you._  
It infuriated Leo more that it wasn’t anger that Xander responded with, but the needlessly mature attitude of someone a decade older than he was.

The eldest nods in dismissal.

**

Hinoka returns to her room to find Takumi sitting in dangerous silence.

“Hinoka.” The youngest brother says quietly.

“If you’re going to apologise for tonight, save it for Xander and Leo.” The redhead sighs, walking past without a glance.

“Earlier, you said they were the sons of a famous diplomat.”

Hinoka feels her shoulders tense. “So?”

“Did you know they’re part of the Nohr family corporation? That Xander is next in line to the family assets.”

“What’s your point?”

“That’s the family that Corrin grew up with.  
Did you know that?”

**

He’d never known his sister to be scared of the same things the average person was. Pain, an oncoming ball or fist; a fall from the tallest tree in school trying to rescue the soccer team’s ball.  
These were not the things that struck uncertainty in Hinoka’s mind.

Takumi had always had a vague feeling that his sister’s fears were not of the physical world. They were to do with wounds that had no guarantee of healing.

Emotions that she could not control; the terrible possibility of being truly alone in a world filled with billions of people.  
That her little brother could emanate so much hate towards her over a complete stranger.

She’d always thought she had an excellent pokerface—everyone in their family, save Sakura, had learnt to lie to each other and themselves when necessary.  
But the youngest brother had always been the most observant out of all them. He caught the blank stare of her eyes, avoiding his gaze and his question. The clenching of the fist at her side. The slight furrowing of her brows.

There was always a subtle difference between Hinoka’s disinterest and her dread; although a stranger could easily confuse the two expressions.

“Answer me.”

Hinoka takes a sharp inhale.  
“I didn’t know at first. I figured it out eventually when I recognised Xander. Why do you think I want to get to know them?”

“We should be staying as far away as we can from that family.”

“Takumi, they’re not evil. They’re just another family like us.”

“You don’t even know them!” he shouts.

“Neither do you.” Hinoka snaps.

“I know they’re the ones who killed mother.”

 

The eldest sister opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. 

 _I…that’s…_  
“That’s not true. There’s no evidence.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you really believe that.”

His educated guesses had landed a bullseye as he’d seen a flash of unease across her face in the moment she’d hesitated.

“I do.” Hinoka says quickly.

“Don’t lie to me. It’s pitiful.”

**

Already Sakura had cleaned her plate—she never had any discipline when it came to savouring sweets. Not that it was a bad thing, she reassured herself.  
It would be rude not to enjoy a gift.

She noticed someone had been intently staring at her from behind the fronds of a giant potted fern—maybe at her cake. It seemed to be a young girl with great big golden pigtails.

They met eyes—the blonde’s eyes switches back and forth between her and the remainder of the cake.

The little blonde girl seems to find her courage and steps out from behind the fern with meaningful strides towards Sakura.  
Sakura quickly decides watching her empty plate is more interesting (and safe) to watch while being approached by yet another stranger. The inevitable meeting brings sickening butterflies to Sakura’s stomach.

“Hiya.” The blonde says rather abruptly upon arriving at Sakura’s table.

Sakura looks up from her plate. “H-hello.”

“My brother Leo’s not usually that nice to people.” The blonde begins casually. “In _fact_ , he’s the biggest jerk I know.”

Sakura laughs. “I wouldn’t call him the biggest jerk I know.”  
She holds her breath for a second, hoping to summon even a tiny bit of the courage the younger girl had displayed walking up to her.  
She gestures to the seat next to her. “I’m Sakura.”

She felt sick, like she’d just run a marathon in two seconds and was going to faint if she wasn’t left alone soon.

But she was determined to spend time with this girl, who (for no apparent reason) came up to her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been terribly hectic at the moment, and I finally got around to editing this chapter so I could actually post it ! Endless gratitude to the people still following this, I know the suffering of waiting several months for an update (what a hypocrite lol), and I'm doing my best ! Thank you so much if you made it to the end of this chapter !


End file.
